villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hannibal Lecter (TV Show)
This page is about the incarnation of Hannibal Lecter from the TV series. The mainstream version can be found here: Hannibal Lecter . Hannibal Lecter is the titular main antagonist of NBC television series ''Hannibal. ''He is a brilliant psychiatrist who has a double life as serial killer who murdered his victims and as known as The Chesapeake Ripper and enemy to Will Graham. Past Having been orphaned and lost his beloved younger sister Mischa, Hannibal was adopted by his late uncle but he was raised by his aunt by marriage - Lady Murasaki after his uncle's death. Hannibal immigrated to USA to studying at John Hopkins medical center. He became the teacher of Alana Bloom (who later slept with him). However, Alana is sometimes frustrated by his unorthodox methods. Also he became the patient of his colleague, Bedelia Du Maurier. After becoming a psychiatrist, Hannibal began to had dark side of killing. Personality He was respected psychiatrist who help his patient but in real life, he was psychopath who killed people and made their organs as dinner. He also seduced the women to sleep with him. Season 1 Hannibal murdered his victims including his patient Jeremy Oldstead and he made their origins as meat. When Jack Crawford visited Lector while therapy with his patient and ask him to aggiased with Special agent Will Graham who is a troubled Criminal profiler who had struggled to come the terms of hallucination of the victims of serial killers. He joined FBI to investigation the murders of collage girls committed by Garret Jacob Hobbs who lives with his wife and daughter. Alana enlists her colleague Will the help of Hannibal who become keen interest in the case. At time he killed Cassie Boyle for preaphed her lungs as his meat for his dinner, Will thought it was a breakthrough for the case. Hannibal invited Will at hotel when Hannibal bring his breakfast to him and Will spilled to Hannibal about his thoughts that the killer had daughter of own, thinking that his victims were golden tickets as Hannibal continued to psychoanalyze Will. They visited Counstion site and found his file where Hobbs worked but quit his job for issues to spent his family. Hannibal sneaked into office and finds Hobbs's number call it. Abigail answer the call and give to her father. Hannbial informed him that FBI will arrested him and caused him to breakdown and kill his wife. Then Hobbs attempted to kill his own daughter as Hannibal followed Will at a distance and Will slammed the door of Hobbis's houses and kills Hobbs who held his daughter as hotstage and he's slitting his daughter's throat, which engaed Will to shoot him to death. Abigail survived and got into coma, in which Hannibal and Will beside her for waiting. Will was haunted by encounter with Garret Jacob Hobbs is still affecting him and he visiting Lector, the two are able to engage in very candid conversation about Chanford's theories that Abigail may involved as accomplice for her father's murders but re also burdened by the sense of obligation or guilt to look after her as orphan. When Freddie Lounds was disguised as a victim's mother to get photos of crime scene for invesgtsted buried bodies committed by Eldon Stammets . Hannibal invited Jack over for a gourmet dinner whom they disscuired about Will's mental illness and can't resist for letting Jack to trust him Jack tells Lecter that Will already had his psych evaluation. After Will shooting Eldon Stammets by saving Abgiral for being kidnapped and went continuing to rehab at Hannibal's office about his own psyche and asking him about saw Hobbs's ghost , He surmises haunted Will. When Abigail Hobbs was awoke from coma by had nightmares with her father and question by the police about her involvement with murders committed by her father and faced death thetas in Minnesota for being murderer's daughter and seeking Alana's insistence. When Freedie enter Abigail's room asking about direct information and warn to her about Will and Hannibal as they eneted room. Hannibal and Alana had talking with Jack about the issues of Abgiral's crimes or manipulation or state mind . Hannibal, Will and Alana took Abigrl to visted crime scene in House who is vanizled as Cannibals Season 2 Season 3 While Hannibal Lector is now furtigve for his crimes, Will met servant of Hannibal's aunt who got information about his whereabouts. Victims *Jeremy Oldstead *Cassie Boyle *Marissa Schurr *Andrew Caldwell *Michelle Vocalson *Darrell Ledgerwood *Christopher Ward *Franklyn Froideveaux *Tobias Budge *Carson Nahn *Georgia Madchen *James Gray *Judge Davies *Beverly Katz *Sheldon Isley * Dorene Ibale *Harold Innedeton *David R. Illes *Lester Lonnoti *Abel Gideon Video Gallery Hannibal_season_1.jpg Hannibal promo 3.jpg Doctor_Hannibal_Lecter.jpg Young Dr. Hannibal Lecter.JPG|link=Hannibal Lecter (TV) Hannibal_cooking_his_food.jpg Episode_7_and_season_1_of_hannibal.jpg HANNIBAL_TV_1.jpg HANNIBAL_TV_2.jpg Hannibal_in_suit_1.jpg Hannibal_epsidoe_8.jpg Hannibal_smell_will.jpg HANNIBAL_WAS_HELD_HOSTAGE.jpg Fanserivce_of_hanniba.jpg Hannibal_was_comfted_by_alana.png Hannibal_stab_jack.jpg Alana_and_hanniba.jpg Alana_and_hnanibal_visted_will.jpg Hannibal_season_3_promo.jpg Poster_3_of_hannibal.jpg Hannibal_season_3_poster_12.jpg Hannibal_season_3_poster_11.jpg Hannibal_season_3_poster_10.jpg Trivia *Hannibal's suits are made by Garrison Bespoke. *In the books and movie, he was described as small and wiry. *In the third season, it's likely that Hannibal will be the main villain of the first half of the season and an anti-hero of the second half, due to the main villain of the latter season expected to be the Tooth Fairy. Category:Male Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Karma Houdini Category:Copycats Category:Serial Killers Category:In love villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Living Villains Category:Hannibal Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Titular Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Book Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rewrite Category:Knifemen Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Anti Heroes